swtor_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aliius Senix Crix
Aliius Senix Crix—known to the Old Sith Empire as Darth Crix and formerly Darth Trocaire, and''' to the '''Old Republic known as Jedi Master Crix and Jedi General during the Mandalorian Wars,' '''was the alleged leader of the '''Gray Enclave' which were claimed to be the true successors of the historically little known and mysterious Je'daii order. Born in 431 BTC '''to '''Parago Crix '''and '''Lena Crix, Aliius Senix Crix was born to the offshoot of the Royal Paragonian family and taken up by the Jedi Order as a hopeful in 426 BTC as a show of trust between the Kingdom of Paragonia and the Jedi Order. Little is known of his early life and training as the Jedi Archives referencing his name are corrupt, purged or contain inconsistencies.References to him end after the battle of Malachor V as it is referenced several times to him being considered one of the Lost One's who never returned to the Jedi Order after the battle. Post Malachor V references of a man being described by his prominent features can be found strewn across Republic and Imperial archives despite never being identified. His reappearance is eventually confirmed by Jedi Historians as the Gray Master Aliius Crix and a prominent but divisive Darth of the Sith Empire. __TOC__ =Biography= Early Life During his early life Aliius Crix was brought to the Jedi Library on Ossus in 426 BTC, he was not particularly prominent as a initiate, stated as average in his skills in the Force and Lightsaber combat, his only prominent feature during this time was his internal morality when faced with darkness and light, this caused him to disagree with his teachers ending in their dissatisfaction. Aliius Crix passed his initiate trials in 414 BTC after 12 years of training and being 17 at the time. He was passed on by several knights and masters after he passed his trials to become their padawan, most of them intent on taking up a more prominent and exceptional padawans. Aliius Crix was granted the temporary stay at the Ossus Library for political reasons, where he stayed training and researching the various knowledge found in the Library and on the grounds around it slowly fading into obscurity. Padawan to Jedi Master Indi'ao Vertesh In 411 BTC, Aliius Crix was picked to the surprise of the Jedi Order by the Jedi master Indi'ao Vertesh a prominent Jedi Master of the Jedi Order known for her disagreements with the Council and near legendary skills in resolving battles, arguments and wars without drawing a lightsaber despite her near perfect lightsaber forms. The two seemed to be a perfect fit spending years resolving conflicts, during one of their assignments on Taris in the year of 395 BTC with the nearing of the end of Aliius's padawanship the two discovered that one of Indi'ao Vertesh's former padawans had fallen to the dark side, the duel that ensued between Indi'ao Vertesh, Aliius Crix and the former padawan turned Sith left Indi'ao Vertesh with deadly wounds, passing in the arms of Aliius Crix. The body of the Sith who killed her was not found afterwards with the Jedi on Taris worrying whether he escaped or what horrible fate he might have faced afterwards, and Aliius carrying the dead body of his former Master to the Jedi Enclave on Coruscant where she was given a proper burial. Post burial of Jedi Master Indi'ao Vertesh, Aliius Crix was given the title of a Jedi Knight for his service to the Jedi Order and continued his assignments given to him by the Jedi Order, unknown to them seeking out artifacts and researching the history of the Jedi. Knights of the Lost Between the years of 394 BTC and 341 BTC, Aliius Crix was assigned to hundreds of assignments but refused to take on his own padawan, during the time he participated in the Battle of Lorell as well as helping the Republic rocket-jumpers during the Quesaya Border Conflict as well as the Great Hunt to eradicate the Sithspawn. Little information that the Jedi Order managed to piece together during this period is that sometime between the years of 361 BTC and 355 BTC the Knights of the Lost were formed dedicated to seeking out historical artifacts and knowledge from before the existence of the Jedi Order, the group being extremely seclusive and unidentifiable the presumption was made that it was formed by several Jedi Knights one of which was Aliius Crix. The Begging of the Fall Between the years of 341 BTC and 311 BTC, Aliius Crix continued his assignments at this time being asked to accept the title of a Jedi Master in 337 BTC and 332 BTC he refused both, asking for them to be delayed as he did not feel he was ready to take the position yet. During this time he also fell in love and married his wife Jedi Knight Enna Terrak. His final acceptance of the position of a Jedi Master came at 323 BTC seeing the begging of the Mandalorian Wars and feeling the oncoming darkness. It is believed that sometime between 318 BTC and 314 BTC Aliius Crix left the Knights of the Lost who in the meantime reformed into the Knights of the Watch becoming a extremist sub-order in secrecy and hunting down Dark Jedi, murdering them and their entire families, regularly helping the Jedi Shadows. In the year of 310 BTC now Jedi Master Aliius Crix went into self-imposed exile in order to join the Revanchist movement and keep a eye on the young Revanchists in hopes that he could both help them stop the Mandalorians and save them from their own inner Darkness. His wife followed him and proceeded to sever her ties from the Jedi Order deciding to settle and hide on Tatooine in the desert. Death of a Jedi Master During his participation in the Mandalorian Wars he was a extremely common occurrence on the battlefield gaining the nickname of "The Mercy Crusader of Paragonia" refering to the little known assault on the Kingdom of Paragonia's capital Parados in which several legions of Mandalorian Crusaders started a assault on Parados being defended by several Revanchists and the 2 regiments of the local Knights of Paragon, with the losses in extreme's on the side of Mandalorians those captured were spared by the orders of Master Crix and kept as prisoners of war untill the end of the Mandalorian Wars after which many integrated into the Paragonian Kingdom and some leaving the planet. Around this time Master Crix also took up the padawan known as Perilio Bauchare exhalting her into the rank of a Jedi Knight during the early campaigns. In the year of 307 BTC he was called to the battle of Malachor V coming into the battle he witnessed the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator which rippled trough his frigate severely affecting him as he unintentionally turned his deflection outwards causing the death of his former padawan and every being on the ship. Due to his consistently growing abilities in the Force and capabilities trained trough the century he turned into what would later be described as a hole in the force on a much smaller scale than those closer to all of the death. After seeing the destruction and sensing the dread, pain and suffering as well as internal anguish as he realized he had killed everyone on his own ship his mind shattered and his subconsciousness drove him to return to where he felt safe. Upon his return to his wife and child on Tatooine he faced a horror that drove him over the edge, approaching his home he saw flames rising up as he saw his wife and child dead on the ground with the Knights of the Watch surrounding them having just killed them as they believed them to be Dark Jedi. Darkness Resolved It was never resolved what the actual circumstances of the event were with several Jedi arriving several days later to investigate the disappearance of twelve of their members, finding a burned down house and piles of ashes spread around the perimeter noting that despite Tatooine being a nexus of the dark side in a sense, the force seemed shallow around the house, with one of them receiving a vision. After the investigation reported back to the Jedi Council on Coruscant all information and records on the existence of former Jedi Master Aliius Crix were sealed in the Forbidden Archives and purged from the Jedi Archives, his name becoming taboo. The Jedi Order contacted the Kingdom of Paragonia shortly afterwards stating that Jedi Master Aliius Crix had perished in battle on Malachor V. Years Inbetween Birth of the Nameless One 250 BTC, 57 years after the disappearance of Jedi Master Aliius Crix, Jedi Master Saurin Gaya and his padawan Gaulin Marek landed on Secura IV fleeing pirates in the system who broke off pursuit as soon as they came within the orbit of the planet, as they landed both of them sensed something wrong with the planet, permeating deep into the icy white core. Slowly and carefully making their way towards where they sensed the calling coming they ran into a entrance of the mountain carved into it the enormous silver gates with runes. They made their way inside discovering a enormous prison completely empty, climbing the stairs until coming to the top of the mountain a large chamber in the middle of it a stasis chamber of unidentifiable technology surrounding it statues of robed man holding swords. The two sensed something disturbing about the man and left the prison with Aliius inside it resolving to return with more Jedi. The two did as they planned and returned with several more Jedi but found the chamber and the stasis pod on the top of the mountain empty giving to them the unknown Aliius the nickname of the "Nameless One". Almost a century later Padawan Gaulin Marek by then Jedi Knight Gaulin Marek and his padawan Olu'ma Lusia would sense something calling them into the Unknown Regions where they would discover the remanants of the Gray Enclave's Temple and alongside others reawaken the now Gray Master Aliius Crix. The Stories The Stories between the years of 250 BTC, and 110 BTC created legends and myths in the Paragonian systems with the Kingdom becoming seclusive and broke off all communication with the remaining Jedi after the Knight of Paragonia Inke Crix discovered a holocron on Coruscant that stated the truth of what had occurred to the by then a legendary Jedi Master for the Paragonians. The Knights of Paragonia were sent into the wider galaxy in a attempt to track Aliius down, but ultimately failed, discovering no notion of him. The Truth Little is known about why or how the stasis chamber dissapeared and where it went, what little the Jedi Historions could reassemble from retrieved artifacts and holo-logs is that his body was taken to a planet in the Unknown Regions where the alleged Gray Enclave was headquartered. The truth can be found in the Gray Enclave Archives on Annos 3, describing the events between the years of 250 BTC and 110 BTC. Aliius Crix was retrieved by the then Gray Master Izanagi Lech before teaching him how to control his need to feed on the force and other teachings as he was brought within the mantle of the Gray Enclave. Lord of The Gray Circle War of The Gray The war between the Gray Enclave and the force entity they called "An Ceann" begun in 200 BTC unknown to the rest of the galaxy, tens of thousands of Rangers, Wardens and Knights of the Gray Enclave died in the last stand on the planet sacrificing their lives in creation of a Force Nexus after "An Ceann" assassinated the Gray Master Izanagi Lech, during his dying breaths he named his successor Aliius Crix making him effectively the Gray Master, the final battle ensued between "An Ceann" and the Gray Master, with the sacrifice going on behind them the Gray Master managed to barely drive the Entity back trapping it in it's ancient prison but unknown to him a piece of the entity remained in him slowly corrupting him from the inside. Awakening Of The Gray Enclave There is no logs or recordings between the years of 110 BTC and 60 BTC the first log is written by Gaulin Marek alongside seven others excluding his padawan awakened the Gray Master from the Ritual as he had immersed himself fully into the memories and knowledge of the passed members of the Gray Enclave. He took charge of them leading them from the temple as the Force Nexus there protected the planet turning it into a seeming wasteland similar to Tatooine but empty in the force. The Sith Empire Gray Master Aliius Crix alongside the new Seven Masters that swore fealty to him retraced the steps of Revan and Malak using the prior knowledge of the events from the memories of Aliius they found the Sith Empire in 43 BTC taking on the mantles of Lords and Darths, with the Gray Master taking the mantle of Darth Trocaire, afterwards reverting it back to Darth Crix upon becoming the leader of the Order of the Consuming Chaos. The Gray Enclave continued existing and became stronger and larger during his time. He was a extremely divisive Dark Lord of the Sith with many suspecting him to be something else entirely as well as referring to him as "Ancient One". References of him are abundant trough the Sith Empire's Archives most discussing his divisive beliefs, those darker references describing his actions while he was a Darth of the Empire and describing the seemingly undying loyalty of his members and soldiers. A little known reference to Darth Trocaire rests deep within the Archives on Dromund Kaas in a scroll written centuries before him coming to the Sith Empire describing the events of the final stand of the Gray Enclave against the entity known as "Trocaire" and the appearance of the Gray Master it is unknown who wrote the scroll with rumors running rampant among those that know of it's existence arguing that it was written by a Sith of the Old Empire while others argue that the Emperor himself wrote it with some taking a extreme stance of it being created by the force itself, while some state that it is merely a legend and myth. Shadow of Revan Gray Master Aliius Crix attended Yavin 4 vigorously during the Revanchists return, he could be seen on the front lines daily despite it being unusual for him to take a spot in battle with such vigor. It is believed by some Jedi and Sith Historions he had met and created a unusual connection to Revan during Mandalorian wars in an attempt to prevent him from falling to the dark side, his ultimate failure haunted him and it is believed he considered it one of his greatest failures, his vigorous attendance was a probable attempt at redemption and putting the man he once knew to rest. Revelation of Eternal Empire Both the Gray Master and the Gray Enclave disappeared during the Eternal Empires attacks, it is undetermined where the Enclave and their leader went to only returning after the revelation of the man known as the Outlander with their fleet entirely secured. Death of Aliius Crix - Gray Enclave Civil War Gray Master Aliius Crix died in 23 ATC killed by a group of force users that boarded his flagship "The Event Horizon" as a part of a larger campaign as the Civil War within the Gray Enclave and their territories erupted only months before, the group of force users razed their way into the Throne Room. The only holorecording that exists of the event is held in extreme secrecy by his Grandson Macall Aliius Wolfric Crix as it depicts the events of his Father Senix Crix overthrowing Aliius Crix the latter's corruption being evident as he had fully lost control of his actions, the battle that ensued was considered by the members of the Gray Enclave one of the most prominent shows of power, capabilities and grace and only lasted a few seconds. Gray Master Aliius Crix was struck trough his chest by the Elder Blade a historical artifact and a extremely powerful weapon of secretive origins by Senix Crix before being able to fight off his corruption, naming Senix Crix his successor before giving himself away to the force joining it with his body dissipating and him ending a cycle of destruction that had followed the Gray Enclave for millenias. =Legacy= After the death of the Gray Master Aliius Crix he was mourned by the majority of the Gray Enclave as well as celebrated for finally driving the last part of their ancient enemy into the prison by sacrificing himself and overcoming the corruption. The Gray Enclave was partially reformed before the Gray Master Senix Crix took the loyal forces and disappeared back into the Unknown Regions in search for the Home planet of the Gray Enclave and the birthplace of the Je'daii. Darth Crix left a legacy of death and hundreds of black-sites unknown to the Sith Empire and the Republic adrift on planets and in the space harboring deep dark secrets and experiments, as well as several apprentices and Darths who he trained. His death was largely unknown to the rest of the Sith Empire until almost a year later with the return of Darth Macall from Taris. There are whispers of some of his artifacts being spread across the galaxy, the authenticity and existence of some of these artifacts were confirmed by the Sith Sorcerers and researchers, none of the artifacts have been activated as it is believed the knowledge of how to perform the activation is complex and lost with only the highest ranks of the Gray Enclave knowing how to do it. Personality and traits From the holorecording and descriptions as well as interviews with those that knew Aliius Crix it has become obvious that in his younger years people felt safe near him alongside a feeling of weariness. In his later years both Jedi and some Sith that met him described it as a complex experience at times feeling dread and despair, at times nothing, and at times a false sense of security. He was described also as a extremely moral man refusing to torture or execute prisoners without reason, as well as believing that one's "alignment" does not matter, as long as their pursuit is guided by morality. He was said to enjoy black Correlian whisky, as well as Coffee with the latter on a daily basis. It is unknown whether he ate or fed on the force to sustain himself. It was rare to be considered a friend of his with some prominent Sith stating that they thought themselves more as his acquaintances as those that tried to discover more about his past simply seemed to vanish from existence. =Powers and abilities= Little is known about his powers and abilities, descriptions of him disappearing and reappearing in places thousands of miles away were prominent but dismissed by many Sith and Jedi in disbelief that such a thing is possible, he was considered a master of the Force by the members of the Gray Enclave having access to eons old knowledge lost to both Sith and Jedi and at times practicing it effectively. During battles he would revert to usage of extremely powerful but basic force powers with the exception of teleportation and phasing trough objects. IC Information Public Darth Trocaire was the Dark Lord of the Sith Empire most known for his divisive beliefs and treatment of others. After his death the Jedi Order released the information regarding his Jedi past as a Jedi Master and participant in the Mandalorian Wars, with the information of his home planet and origin species being omitted. And his years in-between the two Orders remaining a unknown. * Category:Males Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Sith Lord of the Sith Empire Category:Sith sorcerers Category:Sith Masters Category:Heads of government and state Category:Je'daii Category:Revanchist Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Je'daii Adherent Category:Gray Master Category:Member of the Gray Enclave Category:The First Watcher